Sibling Attraction
by UltimateBlueboyMikey
Summary: Fighting with your siblings on who gets to shower first. What could go wrong? Luke X Zuri Rated M for Sexual Content


**Chapter I**

**Shower War**

**Luke POV**

My day was getting increasingly better. First off, I had gotten a C on my latest Social Studies test. We had started covering World War II, and the entire lesson was on a movie we watched. Of course, I only saw about the first half hour before I dozed off, but luckily a lot of the test was pretty much on what had happened in the first few minutes. Second, as I got home, I was able to get Jessie to help with me with my upcoming Science test, so that means I scored a 'study date' with her. I was home for about five minutes, and I was DYING to take a bath. We had an INTENSE P.E. Period today, and I was extremely sweaty and I had to get the dodgeball marks off my face.

"Hey Luke," Someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see Zuri coming out of the elevator.

"Hey Zuri," I replied.

Suddenly a thought came to me. I don't usually hang with Zuri at all, unless we're on a scheme.

"Are you doing anything later today?" I asked, somehow feeling brotherly than cool today.

Zuri stopped in her tracks. She looked at me.

"Luke are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, why?" I replied.

"You never ask me what I'm doing, ever," She said. "Is something up?"

"No, I just don't seem to ever talk to you, Zuri," I said.

"Riiiight," She said.

"I'm serious," I said.

"Okay Luke, whatever you say. I'm going to go take a shower," Zuri said, dropping her backpack on the sofa.

"I'm heading in there first," I said.

"Nuh uh, I'm going in NOW," She said, storming up the stairs.

"HEY!" I yelled, dropping my bag and storming after her.

We both collided into the bathroom door at the same time.

"Ow!" We both said in unison

"Luke, I'm showering FIRST," Zuri demanded.

"I got home first!" I said.

"I called it first," She said.

"I wanted to take a shower since gym today!" I said.

"You have shower rooms there!" She yelled, reaching for the knob.

"It was last period, I wanted to go home!" I said, grabbing the knob first.

"I'm going to shower!" Zuri yelled.

"Nope!" I said, twisting the door open.

I realized my mistake as Zuri quickly bolted under me and into the bathroom before I even had the door fully open. She began pushing back, closing the door.

"Zuri!" I said, banging into the door.

She closed the door and locked it with a click.

"Not cool!" I pounded on the door.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I pulled open a drawer and rummaged through.

"Come on, where is it..." I muttered, throwing stuff around inside the drawer.

"Got it!" I said, pulling up a silver key. "Hello, bathroom key!"

I darted back up the stairs and at the bathroom door. The shower wasn't running yet. Quickly putting the key into the lock, I twisted and pushed the door open.

"LUKE!" Zuri screamed

* * *

Zuri was standing in the bathroom, practically naked. Her T-shirt had been thrown onto the floor, next to her pants. She was too young to be wearing a bra, so that just left her in her white panties.

"Zuri- I" I began stuttering, I have never in my life for-seen myself in this position.

"Luke! I told you I was showering first!" She yelled.

"Zuri, come out, I'm going in first, I TOLD YOU," I yelled, recovering from the potential shock.

"I'm already undressed, get out!" Zuri yelled.

"Oh yea?" I said.

"Yea!" She yelled back.

I quickly threw off my gym shirt and my vest, and slid out of my pants. I was now just standing there in my underwear.

"Now we're even, so, go leave," I said.

"That makes no sense!" She said. "I'm going in, now," She said.

"Wait- Zuri-" I tried to stop her.

She quickly grabbed her panties and pulled them down. I couldn't help but watch as she just threw them with the rest of her clothes, and she looked at me.

"What's wrong with you, Luke?" She said, looking at my shocked face.

"Zuri, you're NAKED," I said, my eyes glued to her undeveloped breasts.

"And so are you!" She said, pointing at me, standing there in my underwear.

I don't know what was happening to me. Well, I did, but I knew this was absolutely the worst time for something like this to be happening. Staring at Zuri, standing there completely naked, and I myself just there with my underwear. _I was getting a hard-on!_

* * *

"Luke?" Zuri asked, bending over to pick up her clothes.

Oh my God, I had THE perfect view of her ass.

I could do nothing but watch as she picked up her clothes and put them in the hamper.

"Do you mind?" She said, pulling back the shower curtain.

"Wow, Zuri, you look..." I began.

"What?" Zuri looked at me curiously.

"Incredible," I said.

"What do you mean incredible, I'm not even dressed up in anything nice. I'm not even dressed at all," She said.

My hard-on was RAGING and I could tell it was getting noticeable.

"Zuri, let's make a deal," I said mischievously.

"What do you want, Luke?" Zuri asked.

"I'll let you shower, on one condition," I said.

"What? What do I have to do to get you to let me go in the stupid shower?" She asked.

"I get to watch,"

"Luke, I don't understand you at all," Zuri said, climbing into the shower.

* * *

**Hey! How was that for my first JESSIE Fanfiction?**

**~UltimateBlueBoyMikey**


End file.
